Before It's Too Late
by L'ottavo Horcrux
Summary: A short oneshot. Just a bit of angst and romance between  Remus and Sirius, if you dont like that sort of story, don't read it.. it isn't deep but it is there, please read and review. ENJOY


Hey guys, sorry for writing another when u have two on the go but it just came to me, while I have no internet so I wrote it, .I hope you like this, bit of angst and a bit of Romance. Just a one shot….

Remus/Sirius.

Could you please tell me what you think?

**Before its too late.**

BANG BANG BANG!

"MERLIN! I'M COMING!" Sirius Black shouted while pulling some clothes onto his wet body. He went to the front door of his apartment. He opened it, "This better be important I was having a nice shower and daydream… " his voice trailed off as he opened the door fully. There stood Remus Lupin, in wet clothes, blood running from his eyebrow and lip , a large bruise forming on his eye and cheek.

"REMUS? What the bloody hell happened?" he demanded pulling his best friend and long term crush into his clean apartment.

"I'm sorry for calling unannounced, but you where the closet person."

"Don't be stupid, I don't mind." Never had Sirius moaned when Remus dropped by unannounced, whenever he needed him, Sirius was there, a drinking buddy, a shoulder to cry on, a laugh, he provided a bed when everything had gone wrong, to clean him up.

Sirius summoned some disinfectant, a cloth and some cream. "What happened?"

"I happened."

Sirius dabbed some disinfectant on the cloth and dabbed Remus who hissed in pain, "Sorry. What do you mean."

"I told you. A werewolf is bad enough but a gay werewolf is even worst."

"Don't be daft Moony."

"I mean it Padfoot, I was sat minding my own business when some men came up to me and asked if I was Remus Lupin, I nodded then the next I know, I was on the floor having the shit kicked out of me." his voice held steady though he looked away from Sirius.

"Don't hide, come on I'll fix you up."

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." Sirius sighed, looking at his friend.

His friend who had known he was gay long before Sirius himself knew, who had told Sirius he liked him but Sirius had denied him, hurt him yet Remus had still stayed around, finally, too late, Sirius realised he did love Remus, when he saw him kissing another guy at Hogwarts, it hurt him so deep, he wasn't himself for a while. But Remus still didn't resent him and pulled back to himself but they hadn't been the same for years.

"Why Sirius, why do I carry on?" Remus said miserably.

"Because, you have friends that need you and love you. Harry loves you too."

"Yeah but, nothing else, no one will employ me because of being a werewolf. I hurt everyone, nobody wants a werewolf."

"You're wrong." Sirius whispered, while fixing his two broken ribs with a flick of his wand, and then put some cream on Remus' open wounds, instantly they sealed.

"I'm not. Especially a gay Werewolf."

"You. Are. Wrong." Sirius said again putting something else on his friends' face making the bruising disappear.

"Fine, then Sirius." he smiled a fake smile at him then his face fell. "I'm moving."

"Oohh, where to?" Sirius looked excited.

"America." Remus muttered in reply, Sirius' grin disappeared.

"Why?"

"Why not, fresh start, and all that you know." Remus tried to say brightly.

"But.."

"But what, you don't need me anymore."

"I will always need you."

"No you don't, you will find yourself a new girlfriend or boyfriend, they will make you happy." Remus said sadly.

"I will only be happy if you are in my life Remmy."

"Sirius don't."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded hotly.

"You know why, I cant do it anymore, not again." Remus muttered.

'You won't have to."

"Yes I will, can't you remember what happened in sixth year."

"NO! it wont happen, you will never be that low again." Sirius shuddered of the memory.

Remus had sat on top of the Astronomy Tower, wanting to jump off, "The pain will go Sirius, no one will hurt I will be happy." he had pleaded with a young crying Sirius black.

"NO! No, don't do it Remmy!" Sirius cried.

"But I wont hurt anyone anymore."

"We will, please I will, don't do it." he begged tears streaming, snot running down his nose his hair flying madly in the November wind.

"But, I have no one, nobody needs me. Please let me go Siri."

"NO!"

"I have to."

"No please. Remus. Please. Please. Don't. Please. Please Don't do it Please." he begged his voice breaking his tears still falling thickly. His body shook with sobs but still he stood. He couldn't see his friend properly through them. His friend, James Potter was holding back a hysterical Lily Evans.

"REMUS PLEASE!" Lily screamed her tears making thick trains down her pale face, her hair was flying everywhere, looking like a fire.

"REMUS Don't, it'll get better." James shouted, still holding Lily, his body shook and his hair was whipping around his tears where falling onto Lily who was fighting to go to the edge, it was a miracle Remus' thin frame hadn't been pushed by the strong wind, he wouldn't let Lily anywhere near, Lily thumped him, trying to get away their tears and hair swirled together, their shouts where carried far away by the strong wind.

"BUT WHY?" he shouted, "It doesn't matter, soon the pain will go. Sirius if you don't let me do it, I will be in pain, so will you guys. I don't want you in pain."

"NO REMUS!" Lily screamed again this time accompanied by the shout of James, "Remus don't, we love you, we all do, your our brother, don't do it."

"Sirius?" Remus said in a small voice.

"Yes?" he said, his voice thick with tears.

"Why are you crying?" he said curiously.

"Why do you think Remus, you are one of my best mates, I love you, so does James and Lily and your wanting to kill yourself."

"My dad, said no one would miss me and he would be happy when I did do it, when I got the balls to do it. So finally when I can prove myself you try and stop me."

"Remus please."

"I'm sorry Sirius." he said and turned his back, he stepped off the astronomy tower "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the shout James, while Lily screamed a blood curdling Scream and slumped towards James chest sobbing, crying and shaking, James wasn't much better.

Sirius fell to the floor sobbing, his tears coming quicker than they could fall, he heard dimly his friends come to him. He felt numb, it was all his fault, why did he have to be a prat. Remus had died. He was dead, gone, forever then the numbness started. The never relenting numbness pumped around his body as apposed to blood. His head was shouting, his heart was nearly stopped on from the drop it had done when he saw his best friend take that death step. He heard the large clock from the tower.

DONG. "Remus".

DONG, "Gone."

DONG. "Alone."

DONG, "Why?"

DONG. The Heartbreak.

DONG. More numbness.

"Come on Padfoot." he looked blankly at James before looking back at the floor. DONG

"Sirius? Sirius come on we have to move. "Lily tried to coax him.

DONG he looked at her hand perplexed then studied the tower's floor.

"Remus" DONG "Remus is gone." he stumbled over his words, his voice weak.

DONG His whole body numb, "Remember him. Remember him. Remember him" his head chanted.

DONG he started muttering "Remus" over and over again.

DONG, oh eleven they'd been there several hours, begging, pleading Remus.

DONG, Damn twelve, he heard the last dong then passed out as he muttered the single word, "dead."

Then silence bestowed Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Sirius, Sirius old friend come on." he heard while laid in a soft bed, why was he in a soft bed when Remus had gone, Remus had gone why should he have the luxury of a soft bed, Oohh Remus.

"Sirius Remus isn't dead, come on wake up."

-Don't be stupid of course he is.-

Now a woman's voice spoke to him, "Hey Sirius it's me Lily." oh great, "Listen to me Black, wake up now, Remus is alive, you need to wake up. Come Sirius you can do it." she cried, his eyes snapped open.

"Remus, is alive?" he croaked.

"Yes Sirius."

"Where?" he asked pushing himself up then saw his friend in a bed opposite, he threw the covers off him and flew over to his side.

"Hello Sirius, I'm sorry couldn't even kill myself right, I will next time." Sirius broke down crying hugging the form that was alive Remus Lupin, he promised he would never let Remus out of his sight near that tower or any tower ever again.

"Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS!" Remus shouted at him. "Hey why are you crying?"

"Sorry memories."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." Sirius muttered wiping his sore eyes.

"I caused this."

"No, me not being a very good friend caused that, you liked me and I hurt you."

"It's ok, its in the past."

"Is it Remus? Do you not hate to see me now? I would. I learned too late that I loved you so much and now your moving."

"You love me.?"

"Yeah, but don't pity me. Go if you want to go. I shan't stop you my friend. I'm sorry"

"Don't. Don't ever be sorry. I was only moving so you could be happier. I love seeing you Sirius, I always have. I love you Sirius Black."

"I love you too Remus Lupin." they cried together then kissed, the kiss was made in dreams, it was soft but fiery, sedate but passionate, tear stained but absolutely perfect.


End file.
